


Warriors: Clans of the Glade- Book 1/4

by hibiscuit_rose



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuit_rose/pseuds/hibiscuit_rose
Summary: Sweetpaw was born with a loner as a mother and a Clan cat as a father. Despite being brought to RubbleClan young enough to walk, he doesn't fit in with his Clan-born peers. But when he becomes a witness to a crime from within, he needs to decide where his loyalties and morals lie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The snow crunched under the cat's paws as he walked across a field. A freshly caught fish hung from his mouth, with the water on the fish brushing against his whiskers. He turned towards the nearby trees, and headed towards one of the territory's creeks. Once by the shore, the cat stopped, and dropped the fish in front of him. His blue eyes looked up to the other side of the creek.

"Icicle! Are you there? It's Flakefang," the tom called.

Before he could begin to worry, a pale calico molly came into view. Their eyes met, and she smiled to him. Without hesitation, Flakefang picked up his fish and dived into the creek. He paddled to the other side, and gently placed the fish to Icicle's paws.

"You know I can hunt for myself, Flakey," she teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know, but you still need to take it easy until the kits are born," he reminded her.

"Actually," she began, "the kits already came."

Flakefang looked at her in bewilderment. "What? I missed them being born?"

"Earlier this morning, it happened," she explained.

"Come on, I want to see them!" he trotted towards the bushes.

He nosed his way through the brambles to his mate's nest, and gazed at the small kit. Icicle followed him in, and laid down next to it, wrapping her tail around the kit. Flakefang grinned with pride, and bent down to admire it. There was only a white tom, with little patches of pale-ginger, like his mother.

"There was only one kit?" he asked curiously.

"It wasn't a painful birth. I've managed to keep him warm and fed," she said, ignoring his question.

Flakefang looked at her intently. "Well... what are you going to do now?"

"I obviously can't go anywhere," Icicle began, "So until he can start at least walking, I'm here for now."

Flakefang's ears perked up. "You can join my Clan! RubbleClan!"

"Your Clan? I can't. But, what if they won't like me, or our son?" Icicle said anxiously.

"They trust me. I know my Clanmates won't have a doubt in you," Flakefang declared.

She hesitated, then nodded lightly. "Okay. I will."

Flakefang grinned, and lied down beside his mate. He licked her cheek comfortably, and watched their son wean on her.

"What should we name him?" he asked.

"Didn't you say cats in your Clan don't name their kits immediately after birth?" Icicle stroked their son with her fluffy tail.

Flakefang purred. "Yeah, they do. We can wait until you join RubbleClan."

"Yeah," Icicle repeated, staring off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

Moonlight shone through the waterfall in a glimmering light, illuminating the small cavern in its luminosity. The cavern's inhabitants snored in peace, thankful another hard day of surviving leafbare had gone without casualty. All except a young tom cat, whose blue eyes blinked away sleep as he stared out of his den. Perhaps the deputy had forgotten, as no cat was on guard per usual. The tom, Sweetpaw, knew that he and his Clanmates are at a higher risk of danger from this. So, after carefully treading over and around his slumbering denmates, he entered the cavern's clearing. The waterfall's tumble was cautiously quiet, like of a calm river. Sweetpaw found himself sitting a tail-length from its edge, his eyes wide in wonder as droplets splattered onto his muzzle. The tom shivered, and refocused on eyeing for intruders.

"Sweetpaw?"

Sweetpaw rose from his sleep, quick as lightning. His eyes darted to the voice; it was Softpelt, the warrior that was born deaf. The molly studied his face, waiting for him to speak.

Slightly flabbergasted, Sweetpaw nodded to her. Softpelt blinked drowsily, and clapped her paws together by her cheek. Sweetpaw motioned towards his eyes, waving his paw around it in a twirl. The molly dipped her head, and pointed with her paw towards the waterfall. The apprentice shrugged in reply, then pointed to himself. Softpelt glared towards the deputy's den, grunting in frustration. Her blue eyes met his, and she returned to the warriors' den. Sweetpaw sighed; he was lucky it was Softpelt that came out, so he could be quiet in speaking.

The apprentice made sure to stay awake the rest of the night, until the first blaze of dawn touched the cavern. The deputy, Talonstorm, paced out of the warriors den. The massive tom glared at him, and growled, "What are you doing out of your den, boy?"

Sweetpaw's hair stood on end in fright. "I noticed that, um, no cat was keeping guard, so I, uh, did?"

Talonstorm's green eyes pierced him, then he looked away to the warriors den. Honeyspots, Blackstorm, and Mistytuft all sleepily exited the warriors den, each one stretching and yawning. Honeyspots eyed Sweetpaw in slight surprise.

"How come you're already up? I hadn't told you that you're joining us on the dawn patrol yet," Honeyspots said to her apprentice.

"I was the guard last night, since no one else was," Sweetpaw confessed, ignoring Talonstorm's hiss.

"Have you slept at all? Maybe you shouldn't come."

"No no, Honeyspots!" Sweetpaw exclaimed, "I can still come!"

"If you say so," his mentor shrugged.

Sweetpaw kept close to Honeyspots as the five cats left the cavern. A shiver ran down his spine as the frost-touched blades of grass touched his small paws. Honeyspots wrapped her plumy tail around his backside, which made his hindquarters feel warm. Sweetpaw purred in thanks. The patrol headed towards their eastern border, shared with BlazeClan. Blackstorm trotted past them all, and marked the border without question. Talonstorm glared at the black tom as he headed down the border, swiping his tail for them to follow. 

They all stayed alert as they walked along their side of the border. Sweetpaw squinted his eyes against the dawning sun, and sniffed his surroundings every few paces. Talonstorm stopped them by a creek, which made the border between them and BlazeClan.

"Talonstorm, can I mark this border?" Sweetpaw asked.

"Hmm? Speak up, you're quiet enough for even Softpelt to hear," Talonstorm hissed in annoyance.


End file.
